zeldad20fandomcom-20200213-history
Zeldad20:Policy
The following policies should be followed by all users and editors on this wiki. Failure to adhere to any of these policies will result in discipline, and this punishment will be relative to the severity of the breach. (In other words, you will not be banned for committing a very minor offense.) Editing Policy The following rules are to be used for general reference when editing or otherwise changing a page. * Section 1-1: Any major changes to a high-traffic, popular or otherwise important article should be discussed on that article's talk page or the forum before proceeding. This includes removing large blocks of text, adding theories or trivia, or otherwise modifying a large portion of the page's content. * Section 1-2: To maintain the unique nature and quality of the wiki's pages, users are asked not to copy large sections of text from other web pages, wikis or Internet sources and add it to Zeldad20 pages. We take this rule very seriously. * Section 1-3: Images on any page should be restricted to in-game artwork, official artwork, and, if possible, uncopyrighted material or material that has been licensed under Creative Commons. Adding a user's own artwork and/or images that may result in a copyright violation to a page are not allowed. * Section 1-4: The Player's Handbook pages form the beating heart of our wiki. As such, please do not edit them without good reason or purpose. * Section 1-5: Use of strong, inappropriate or otherwise offensive language on any page is not allowed. Attacking, flame wars, editing wars, inappropriate images, etc. are also not allowed. * Section 1-6: Deleting a page is a very serious move that must be discussed with the community before proceeding. Please bring it up in the forum or on that article's talk page if you or others are considering it, and be sure to ask an administrator before executing this action. Style Policy This wiki is operated by a perfectionist, obssessive-compulsive founder. As such, please obey the following rules when editing a page. * Section 2-1: All edits should have an in-universe, third-person viewpoint. For example, saying "Broadswords can be wielded by the character" is far more preferable to "Broadswords can be wielded by you." If possible, try to avoid saying "you" altogether. Also, please avoid using game titles or referring to something as being "in the game." We are trying to build a universe separate of the video games. * Section 2-2: Please attempt to utilize proper capitalization and grammar when editing. This is not an ironclad rule; however, the founder is very OCD and hates typos, so be kind to your administrators. * Section 2-3: Trivia, unrelated information, etc. should be avoided on pages. However, theories and original information are allowed to a point, provided that it makes sense with the object/character in question and does not disrupt the flow of the article. On this wiki, not all articles have to obey in-game canon, simply because it is not always appropriate in the D&D game. * Section 2-4: Spoilers for any of the Zelda games are, contrary to popular belief, allowed on this wiki, provided that they are kept to a minimum. After all, you didn't come here because you've never played a Zelda game before. However, please do not reveal the ending of a game or spoil important plot details all at once in the same article. That's just impolite. User Policy These policies pertain to users and editors on this wikia, and our stance on vandalization, lockdowns, etc. * Section 3-1: We allow so-called "sockpuppet accounts" (two or more accounts sharing the same IP address and/or owner) provided that you have designated your "main" account, and provided that your secondary "sockpuppet" account(s) won't be used for flaming, trolling, vandalizing, etc. * Section 3-2: Users are expected to treat each other with respect, and to communicate like you would face-to-face with a friend. * Section 3-3: A vandal is someone who purposefully and with malicious intent puts incorrect/inappropriate information on a page or multiple pages, deletes large blocks of important text, and/or destroys or damages the valuable content of this wiki in any way. If a page on the wiki is vandalized in any way, THE VANDAL WILL BE BLOCKED AND REPORTED TO WIKIA. This rule ''can and will be enforced. ''We take any sort of vandalism very, ''very ''seriously. However, it is also important to note that here at the Zeldad20 wiki we will '''always assume benevolent intent '''until proven otherwise. * Section 3-4: If there is major vandalization to multiple pages, the wiki may go into '''lockdown. '''This means no edits, no new page creation and shutting down everything except the forums and/or comments section while we quarantine the affected pages and/or users. Category:ZeldaD20